User talk:Splashcloud
Walking into a a sunlite forest, you see a sparrow on the ground. A cat falls through the air, landing on the sparrow, killing it. She walks over to you limping on a crooked paw. She looks up at you, "Welcome, to LeapClan," Re: I'm so sorry, but I'm not taking charart requests at the moment... =( You should ask Graceglow or Millie though! Both of them are really talented. 05:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Of course! I will work on them straightaway. I may or may not get them up tonight. 17:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I slightly forgot about your charart XD If there's anything at all that needs changing, please give me a shout. I know how it is when you get a request charart that is nothing like what you wanted it to look like. =P 09:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. I'm glad they're ok. 15:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Signatures. First things first. I created a page called User:Splashcloud/Sig. This is where you put all sig coding from now on. There is a basic thing in there for now. Next, you have to go to your preferences, and put this code in, replacing my name with yours ; | }} and make sure the check box beneath has a tick in it. Now, for links. Links are easy. For on wiki links, use these around the title of the page. For example, a link to your userpage would look like this: Splashcloud. You'd put the |Splashcloud part in so that it comes up as a link like this: Splashcloud. The same principle applies to fanfics or anyother page, just type out the name in full, and if you want the linked tect to say something else, use the |thingy bit. For off wiki links, use one [ ] around the full link. Say you want to link to WSW, you'd put WSW. Only this time, you put a space before the thing you want the link to say, rather than a |. So it's look like this: WSW. If you want a tutorial on how to make sigs, I suggest this one, and there are a few on WWiki that you can look at. Shout if you need more help. 21:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: The clans for your stories. xD Like, I have SnowClan and a few others. 03:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure, actually. Ask Night - she'll be able to answer you. I'm here to write stories, not role-play. XD 03:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: FanClans Frankly, you're supposed to rolepaly the chararcter, but no-one hardly does. 'Claiming' the cats is mostly for show. Have you thought about getting a mentor? A mentor could teach you all this stuff and graduate you officially. If you wanted, I'd also be happy to take you on. 13:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Signature clarification I would just like to clarify... You know you already have a signature page do you just want me to delete all the contents and write the new one? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC) SIG! here it is. If you want slightly different colors contact me LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 12:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Polls hey, splash. I voted on your polls. I love the "have you been to my userpage" as yu wuld have to go to your userpage to vote there XP''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 22:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but it's all coding-ful. You copiy the coding and paste it on the character page, then fill it in. I just copy it from other characters' pages.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 03:52, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Cannut think of title XD Unstable internet connection = WIN. And, I noticed that I was your mentor = FAIL. Lol. So, I have noticed this, and am wondering A) Any questions? B) Need anything doing? C) If the answer to the previous questions was NO, how about graduation? 10:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Tables and Boxes and Stuffs You wanna know how I got my fancy stuffs? Copy-paste the codes from someone else, and switch the colours, and bend it to your own needs. XD 17:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Thanks, by the way. :) Are the territories like the forest of lake? 21:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) can you specific the power thing a bit? By the way, Ivypaw lost her mother, Lightningflame in a battle. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 00:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Power Okay, I got the idea that Ivypaw can control plants since she has ivy in her name. Can I add characters that aren't in the allegiances since I can't work with the few cats in the clan. I have an idea, but it's a bit vague. Ivypaw would fall in love with a rouge who works with Night, but isn't evil. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 23:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Can I create one whole page for the series allegiances? It would be much easier managing. For now, I'll make a seperate page/ask Avalanche. 23:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Series, of course . :) 00:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Done :) 00:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Here you go! 13:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Contest I am so so sorry but I honestly can't do the contest. I have the worst case of writers block ever and my story makes less than no sense. Sorry again, but if you let me, I will be a judge. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 19:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey I noticed I was your mentor, rubbish as I am, and I was wondering if you need to know anything. Otherwise, how about graduating? 17:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I found it confusing that we're both called Splasheh so I was wondering if we could be Splasheh 1 and Splasheh 2. To stop the confusion. I call Splasheh 1 since I was here first anyway :P 17:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) "Be evil." Sounds easy enough. XD And that is so going on my quotes page. That brightened up my day. XD Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'''got]] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 02:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) about the write Dose that mean i have to die?i'll have what shes having...komp101 12:35, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Komp101 Loudsplash here! Hi :D Considering I doubt nobody else will want to do it, I'll volunteer for my charrie to die. And considering my character was a softpaw, I'm going to change it to her being a sharpclaw so it'll be easier, if that's okay ;) 16:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) The Calling The calling of the cats had been getting no attention, so I decided to leave a message on everyone's talkpages.: Order of chapters: bubblefur: rowan Stormflight: dazzle Mistfire: moonshine Strayflame: Twidye Dakota: Birdpaw Waterfall: Splashcloud If your cat takes a mate, it cannot have kits in the first book. You may change the Allegiances as you like, but only for the clan your cat is in. If it's your turn to write a chapter and you haven't edited in seven days, your cat will be given away to someone else (Exception: unless you say ahead of time that you will be gone for more than a week.) ''' Goals for first book: Each cat must have met each other by the end, and they must have gotten the prophecy from StarClan before they meet. That sounds like that's it. have fun writing!-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 08:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Story Contest Sorry Splashcloud but can you remove me from your story contest, the teachers are piling heaps on homework on me and I'm just too busy, I don't have spare time and I'm gonna be inactive for like 2 months, so just remove me from the contest, k? Thanks! Willow 06:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) check your blog! I said a lot of things that need answering ;) Little! Was here ;) 11:04, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Judging Ummm...I think we should do what both of us did and the average. No, after thinking about it. The average. Question: Do you have to tell me when to post the results on your talk page? Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 16:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Escape Okay the story starts in the lab then in the foreest thats in a valley witha river running a couple fox tails away your made warriors in the 3rd book also '''o''ne of you will die'' Rules You can't tell other ctas about your "other side" No killing untill the 3rd book oh now what? flying donkeys?♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♐ ♏ ♑ ♒ ♓ komp101 05:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Komp101 Contest and other things I have 2 more chapters to do. I shall be finished by June 23 :D Obviously, I will not get any points for it being handed in on time XP And Splashy, when you return from Hawaii, and if you become very active, I would like to write a collab with you. Just you and me! :) Yes, no? Formation Info: And Moonshine has told me she has quit. Maybe we just let others go, them when it gets to the end of the chain of 6 users and almost my turn, we decide what will happen with Moonshine's cat.... IDK [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 11:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fonts and Colours I'm so sorry I didn;t reply before, my mind is crammed with things that I need to do for people that I lose track. For a signature, to change font you add a section that says 'font-family:'. So for example, in my sig it might say Leopardclaw. That would look like this: Leopardclaw. To change a font on your userpage, for example, use TEXT or TEXT. They do the same thing, just a different code, to look like THIS and THIS. Of course, it is easier to change colours and stuff with the tag, just like in a your signature. For ginger, I just usually use orange, and then a darker orange for the stripes. Try #FF6000 for a bright ginger (#D24D00 for stripes); for a dark ginger maybe #DB5000 (#AA3E00); and for a light ginger try #FF9230 (#D67B28). I hope this helps. 10:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) i love your entry! the colours and shading/blurring is so good! Ravenis flying! 13:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Scores I've never been a judge before. I tried my best. Leopardclaw-Lifeblood (Prompt 1) Grammar: 10/10 points Characters: 30/30 points Spelling: 9/10 points Creativity: 20/20 points Turned in on Time: 10/10 points Plot Development: 10/10 points Follows Prompt: 10/10 points Rowanfall-Sunny Skies and Mottled Clouds (Prompt 1) Grammar: 9/10 points Characters: 30/30 points Spelling: 9/10 points Creativity: 18/20 points Turned in on Time: 10/10 points Plot Development: 10/10 points Follows Prompt: 9/10 points Silversong-A Heartbeat (Prompt 1) Grammar: 9/10 points Characters: 25/30 points Spelling: 8/10 points Creativity: 20/20 points Turned in on Time: 10/10 points Plot Development: 10/10 points Follows Prompt: 10/10 points Littlewillow-Forgotten (Prompt 2) Grammar: 9/10 points Characters: 30/30 points Spelling: 7/10 points Creativity: 20/20 points Turned in on Time: 0/10 points Plot Development: 10/10 points Follows Prompt: 9/10 points 18:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Story Oh boy. That '''is' a lot! But I wont be able to do it all today xD and I feel like I should let you know ill be on vacation for a week. I get back next Thursday. -- 21:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay. And sorry for not working on it much :s -- 04:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh boy, I am such a wimp and bad person for saying this, but here it goes. I cant work on Softly Falling any more. See, my mom just had shoulder surgery and I need to help out a lot and school is starting on the 22 so ill be busy with homework, etc. etc. And I really am sorry for not working on SF. I hope you can forgive me ;-; Jaymoon Life is a song 05:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind! I worked out a schedule! Jaymoon Life is a song 21:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Coding Yeah, I do mean something else x3 I;m bad at explaining stuff. So, your sig makes all the code on your User:Splashcloud/Sig page come up on the page you put your sig on. You can make your sig a template, as such, by going to your preferences and puting this code into the sig box thing: | }} and ensuring that the box beneath has a tick in it. If I still make no sense, just shout x3 18:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! That charart is lovely! Let me try one more time at the sig explaining thing x3 You write your sig with the wikicode, right? Yes. You do that on your sig page. That's good. Now, if you go to your preferences, and scroll down a little way to the 'Signatures' section, there is a box that you can type into and a little square that you can click on to make a tick appear or disappear. In the typeable box, whatever code you've got in there now is making all the wikicode from your sig page appear on the page you sign on. There is nothing wrong with that, it's just for people who use source mode commonly (like me), a lot of code like that again and again sorta makes your head hurt. Does that make sense? I hope so x3 Next bit now x3 To stop all the code on your sig page appearing when you sign, go to your preferences, and in that box that you can type in, get rid of everything in it and paste this code in: | }} Then make sure that the square just underneath it, the one that you click to make the tick appear or not has a tick in it. I really hope that I made sense this time x3 07:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm stupid. I just remembered I get a prize for your writing contest. x3 Not to be a bother, but I'd like my prize now please. You don't have to do it, but it said to ask when you want your prize. x3 I'll just go and not waste anymore of your time. 14:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) You have been asked to critique a story on P:C. Please let the author know if you are able to do so by responding to the critique request on the project. Thanks, 19:44, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re Thanks! And im really sorry about not working on the book. The thing is, im a very active user on quizilla, and so I'm on there quite a bit. And for some reason, whenever I try to scroll down on a page, it doesn't work! *sigh*. Thanks for letting me work on it still though. I really will try to get it done. Laterz~Jay 06:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hm, let me make something up x3 Basically just make it up but make her a pale silver. ^.^ 15:13, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Chasing Powers Hai. We should continue the Chasing Powers collab. Someone (hopefully you since you're the leader of it) should talk to Sunpaw's owner (It was Silver wasn't it? Rowan has bad memory :P) and remind them about it so we can get the story going again. It was pretty cool. ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 07:23, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh I'm so so so sorry Splash, but I think I'm going to have to give up my place. I'm so sorry again. 01:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Re-Collab Yes! I will stay tuned as my chapter is coming up soon. I really hope this works out, you had a great story line!!! [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 23:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Collab Splash I'm so sorry but I really don't have the time to write or read, I haven't come on in ages. Please just find someone else to replace my part in the collab. Sorry :( 10:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll be more than happy to. Just remind me when I need to because I will most likely forget x3 11:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC)